


Girl Scout Cookies

by kimnamjoons



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Fluff and Mush, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is soft, Steve is an uncle, Stevebucky with kids, Too soft, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also they're in love but we been knew, honestly it's just stevebucky being soft, just stevebucky being awkward and in love, literally just soft and short, soft, some soft shit, someone pls help them, stevebucky Au, why am i like this?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjoons/pseuds/kimnamjoons
Summary: Steve is an uncle and his niece sells girl scout cookies to a lonely man with soft eyes. Or the one where Bucky meets Steve by the help of girl scout cookies. Kittens are involved and so is a little girl.





	Girl Scout Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii . I was bored one day and i was thinking about Bucky being a cat owner (he definitely is. idc what anyone says) and decided to write this one shot. Literally just Stevebucky being awkward and mushy and cute. I could have written more but i never had time bc of uni so here's this for u all <333 we all love soft stevebucky

Bucky Barnes looks outside his window and a sudden wave of nostalgia hits him. The sun reflects off his eyelashes and the rays touch his cheeks. He shudders at the memory of the burning sun bouncing off his skin as he walked the hazardous deserts of Afghanistan. You are home, he has to remind himself. Well not technically home, but you are okay. He has not really found somewhere to call home in a long time. And being quite honest, he does not think he ever will. 

 

He runs his shaky hands through his tangled hair as he closes his eyes. He tries breathing through his nose like his VA advised him. Another nightmare, he sighs. That marks three this week alone, he thinks. His trembling breath could be heard through his empty house except they stop abruptly as his kitten jumps onto his bed.

 

Purring like a motor boat, Honey rubs her body on his shoulder. As if knowing he had woken up from a nightmare, she sits directly on his chest.

 

Bucky chuckles, “I need to breathe too, you know.” He talks to his little ball of fur as if she understood him. He brings his metal hand up to her and pets her softly, up and down her head. She only snuggles further into his hand, as if not caring that his hand was made out of the strongest metal on earth. Bucky adored his cat for many reasons but the two main ones were that she was not afraid of his unusual hand and she also kept him sane. 

 

Deciding to raise a cat was not an easy choice but Bucky came around to buy one, he had to learn how to carry on with his life and meet someone. If meeting a someone was a kitten, then so be it. No one had to know he had nightly date nights with his cat which included watching reruns of the office. 

 

In the beginning, Bucky was deadly afraid of hurting her with his metal arm but he learned that soft touches came naturally, he also learned that he was in control of his thoughts and actions. Now, she is like a human, strutting all over the place like if she owns it and truth be told, she did. 

 

“You hungry, Honey?” He asked as his nerves settled down. He slid off his bed and got to his feet. He rubbed his tired eyes and if already following a ritual, Honey runs out his room to her food plate. As he follows her, he sees her sitting patiently by her plate. He rolls his eyes but smiles. 

 

Truthfully, he wouldn’t know what to do without her. Routines that involve her keep him going through the day, if she was not there, he would be lying in bed for twenty-four hours straight. He was eternally grateful for the soft animal sitting in in front of him. 

 

After finishing up with his kitten, he walks into his kitchen to make something to fulfill his hunger. Luckily, being a veteran did help him find a house but that’s all it offered him. They taught how to shoot a gun and find water out in a desert but they didn’t teach him how to survive continuous nightmares while living alone. Not now, not ever. Maybe that is why he didn't deserve to find somewhere nice for him. He takes a gulp of water and he doesn't notice that the glass in his hand is trembling. 

 

He takes a seat on a chair and drags out a needed breath. And then another one. As if on cue, Honey is rubbing her tiny body on his leg, trying her best to comfort him. It helped.

 

Bucky takes another breath in trying his best to erase the unwanted memories from his mind. He sets his head down on the table and breathes in again. 

 

Bucky’s thoughts are broken up as he hears light knocks on his door, coming rather quickly and urgently. Bucky only feels worse. Who could be knocking on his door at eight in the morning? No one has ever knocked on his door, ever. Bucky needs to relax and remember that he is in his house, safe. Nothing bad has come his way in a very long time, all he needs to do is answer the door. 

 

The knocks are still coming so Bucky walks slowly to his door. He checks his peephole and sees no one, his heart stops. Was this a set up? Was someone trying to attack him? 

 

Another knock comes and Bucky jumps at the noise. He feels Honey rub on his leg and she meows up at him as if saying to open the damn door. He nods at her and slowly opens the door. 

 

As Bucky opens the door he comes to face to face with a little girls, a wagon, and — girl scout cookies? 

 

“Hi, mister!” She almost screams in excitement as her two brunette ponytails jump along with her movement. She doesn't let him speak.

 

“I’m selling cookies in order to earn another badge,” she points at the belt around her tiny body and continues.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to buy my last two boxes? My daddy said he could have bought all of mine and I didn't have to go through the trouble but mommy said that I should work hard to sell them all on my own, which is what I have been doing.” The little girl did not take time to breathe, he had noticed. She went on and on with  
hand gestures. Bucky’s eyes grew big. 

 

“Uncle Steve said he'd help but he's so slow.” She said as she rolled her tiny eyes and made a look of disgust. She dramatically dragged out the word so in order to get her point across. He wanted to laugh but he knew she wasn't finished. 

 

“So can you buy my last t-“ He train of thought is interrupted as her eyes go extremely wide.

 

“You have a kitten!” She finally screams out, he had been waiting for it. He smiles softly at her excitement over his Honey. 

 

“May I pet it? Please, I promise I won’t harm it, uncle Steve has taught me to be gentle with animals because he said they have feelings too.” She goes on about her uncle Steve but uncle Steve seems no where in sight.

 

“Um, sure. Just be careful, with uh—“ how does he begin telling her that his cat likes to fight anything that comes near her tiny body.

 

“She is a bit—” He stumbles over his words but stops midway as he sees Honey behaving like the best kitten in the world as the little girl pets her. He squints his eyes at his evil cat. Every time he tried softly petting her, he'd only receive teeth to his skin.

 

“-feisty.” He finishes his unwanted sentence as he raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Or at least I thought she was.” He chuckles at Honey humorlessly. This kitten is good.

 

“I cant believe you have a kitten, and actual kitten. Oh my gosh I need to tell uncle Steve,” Bucky can almost see the sparkle in her eye. The little girl runs outside and looks around before spotting what she had been looking for.

 

“Uncle Steve!” She waves her tiny hand as she jumps up and down.

 

“I’m over here and Mr. Robot has a kitten!” She says and Bucky almost chokes on air. He has never heard anyone be so blunt about his arm. Everyone would always beat around the bush about him having a prosthetic arm. The little girl acknowledge it and didn't mind, he liked that. He lets out an airy laugh.

 

“Mr. Robot?” He asks her and he scratches his head, she only smiles.

 

“Of course, your robot arm looks so cool, Sir. I love it” She smiles further and his insides turn soft at the fact that she wasn't afraid of him. Everyone usually was.

 

“Anastasia Stark.” He sees a built looking man walking hurriedly towards his house from the other side of the street. He looks shocked and worried. His cheeks blushed, in embarrassment or maybe over looking for his niece for the past 20 minutes. He also looked like if he could rip Bucky in half with those arms. Bucky’s mouth goes dry in an instant as we watches the figure get closer to his house.

 

“I told you to wait by me while the nice gentlemen paid me.” The man appears closer and Bucky swears he almost faints at the sight of this man. He was so beautiful. So, of course the best thing Bucky does is continue staring. 

 

“Oh my gosh if you tell your dad, no scratch that,” his eyes grow wide.

 

“Your mom! She will murder me!” The beautiful man rambles as he comes closer to them, it knocks Bucky out of his daze. 

 

Anastasia rolls her eyes, again. “Uncle Steve, it’s not my fault you're so slow and Mr. Robot has a cat. Plus, I don't like when I get called Anastasia because it means I'm in deep trouble.” Anastasia crosses her arms around her chest and pouts. She looks at the pavement. 

 

“Yes you are in a lot of trouble, young lady,” he begins as he finally arrives at Bucky’s doorsteps. “Just wait until you-“ Steve finally looks up and freezes once seeing Bucky. He stares for what seems a while. Bucky feels his cheeks heat up but is thankful for his scruff. He hadn't come around to shave but now he is mentally patting himself in the back, he saved himself from the embarrassment.

 

Anastasia laughs at them both. Why? Bucky will never know. 

 

“Um— hello. I’m Bucky.” Bucky raises his hand to shake Uncle Steve’s. 

 

“Was she bothering you?” Steve’s eyes go huge, completely ignoring Bucky’s hand. Steve stares back at the little girl with red cheeks. 

 

“Ana, sweetheart, what have I told you about bothering others and making them uncomfortable?” He scolds softly. Ana just looks at him with sad eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Uncle Steve. It’s just that Mr. Robot had a very pretty tiny cat and it was so cute.” She plays with her hands while she looks at her feet.

 

“Ana,” Steve turns even more red once realizing that Ana called Bucky Mr. Robot and Bucky wants to break into a laugh but he stays quiet.

 

“I am so deeply sorry, she isn’t usually like this, I promise you.” He rambles on, again.

 

“First of all it’s uncalled for,” he stares at Ana with a look, “and second of all you just don't say things like that and dear I am so embarrassed.” He covers his face for three seconds and then removes his hands. 

 

Bucky finally fully gets a good look at him and by god he has never seen anyone so beautiful. His dirty blonde hair and blue eyes were so nice looking. The way he was built made Bucky’s insides melt to the floor. Bucky swears he could stare at him forever. 

 

Ana leans over to Steve and badly whispers, “Uncle, I think we broke Mr. Robot,” as she stares at Bucky, it snaps Bucky out of trance. 

 

“Anastasia,” Steve sighs tiredly, as he scolds Ana again. She becomes quiet. 

 

“I’ll buy your last two boxes.” Bucky finally musters up to say. What can he say? There was a beautiful man standing in front of him with a little girl as they sell girl scout cookies. He wonders if this was all an act to make people buy cookies because if it was, Bucky fell right into the trap and he did not care. 

 

“Hey, no. You don’t have to. I know she can be a little bit blunt about things and she gets that from her father.” He eyes the young girl besides him. 

 

“I deeply apologize if she insulted you in any way” Steve looks like if he just ran over an animal while trying his best to apologize, Bucky just wants to reach over and hug him.

 

“I wasn’t insulted, she’s not lying,” he laughs as he brings up his metal arm for them to both look at. They stare in fascination and Bucky almost wants to cry. They aren't scared like most people are. 

 

He reaches down and grabs Honey with the arm as well. Indicating that he meant no harm.

 

“She is just stating it as it is.” He smiles at his company as he finishes. Honey sits on his arms as if knowing what is going on. Uncle Steve stands there with blushed cheeks and without words to say. Anastasia stands there with huge eyes and a smile.

 

“So yes, if you would let me, I’d like to buy your remaining cookies.” He reaches at his back pocket to get his wallet. He looks back up and sees Anastasia holding up two boxes of cookies. It read thin mints. 

 

“That would be ten dollars, sir.” The little girl says proudly as she sells her last two cookies to the man no one ever talked, let alone smiled. 

 

Bucky takes out a twenty and sets it on her tiny hand, he smiles at her.

 

“Keep the change, sweetheart.” He says as he stares at Uncle Steve. Bucky still sees the redness on his cheeks. He smiles at them both.

 

“Have a great day Anastasia and uncle Steve. Let’s hope thin mints taste good,” he says as he smile and closes the door. 

 

He remains leaning against the door with blushed cheeks. That was first time someone actually noticed him. Sure people looked, gawked, and even stared but no one ever saw him. He smiles at the small encounter with the other man. For the first time in a long time, Bucky Barnes smiles.

 

“Uncle Steve, why are you so red?” 

 

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed. It’s probably all this walking.”

 

“We’re driving in your truck, uncle Steve,” He hears Ana giggle at the bigger man next to her. Bucky almost melts.

 

“You know what I meant, don’t get all Tony on me.” He hears the other man chuckle.

 

“We’ll if you like him that much you should ask for his number!” He hears Ana take off running again as she lets out an airy laugh.

 

“Anastasia Stark, you are just like your father.” He hears Steve take off running after the little girl.

 

Bucky peaks out his window and sees Steve running away from his house. His smile falters at the fact that this is probably the only time he’ll ever see the beautiful man with soft blue eyes. 

 

He sees Steve stop in his tracks and turn around. 

 

Bucky swears he gets a stampede of butterflies in his stomach.

 

He watches Steve smile at his house before turning around to go chase after the little girl. 

 

Although Steve cannot see him, Bucky smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> omskfjhjdf this is it. The whole tweet. honestly i was bored and i love stevebucky. Pls leave nice comments or i'll cry. [my twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/buckyspretty) :b come talk to me abt stevebucky and be my friend. I promise I'm nice.


End file.
